Nightfall Overture
by MarauderGirl777
Summary: "I want to understand you, Uchiha Itachi." ItaSaku. Three-shot. Rated T. Based on "Nightfall Overture" by Nightingale.
1. The Forest of Slanting Rey

_**にち**____**ひらび**____**日**____**はねぼう**____**亅**_

_**Nightfall Overture.**_

_**"The Forest of Slanting Rey"**_

The forest of Slanting Rey.

It was chance, it was coincidence.

At least, that was what she believed. It was chance that she happened upon him while he was sleeping. She was mildly surprised when he didn't move. A shinobi of his caliber should lighter than he was sleeping at current.

Still, she slowly, cautiously approached him.

He was beautiful.

He was deadly.

She could die in the next few moments.

_She could have already been dead._

She was standing not two feet from a sleeping Uchiha Itachi. She wasn't afraid. She should have been, but she wasn't. She crouched down as quietly as possible, looking at his face.

Moonlight was deceptive. It highlighted his face in all the right ways, giving him a hauntingly beautiful look, when in fact, before her was one of the ugliest creatures ever to walk the planet. He was ugly because of what he'd done, what he planned to do; what she knew.

Jade eyes gazed at his pale skin. He looked quite like.. Sasuke.

A hand reached out, seemingly of its own accord, and a few fingers brushed a lock of raven-colored hair from his face. As fast as lightning, a hand caught her qrist in a vice-like grip. She winced, and her heart filled with dread. What was he going to do? Slowly, her eyes rose to meet his. Instead of the glowing crimson orbs she expected, deep coal-colored hues gazed at her. She cringed.

She didn't speak, she couldn't speak; she only stared at him, frozen. His cold fingers tightened their grip on her wrist, and her sharp intake of breath made his eyes narrow only in the slightest. His expression was unreadable. Her breath was quick; goosebumps covered her arms, both from the adrenaline and from the cold air.

"Haruno Sakura," He finally murmured, and her heart iced over. His voice was even colder than Sasuke's. It was smooth as silk, but every syllable uttered from his lips made her become a little more frightened. His grip on her wrist remained tight.

"Uchiha.. Itachi," She managed to whisper, her throat dry.

"You should not be here," He said calmly, lowly.

She couldn't look away, though she desperately wanted to. "I-It's my job," she whispered.

"You disturbed my sleep."

She was highly confused. Why wasn't he killing her? Maiming her? Something? "Why haven't you killed me..?" She asked quietly.

"You're not a threat."

She frowned in agitation. Did he really consider her so weak? "I'm not weak," She hissed.

"I know perfectly what you're capable of, Haruno Sakura," He replied.

She tried jerking her arm away, and he let her go. She rubbed her wrist tenderly, on her knees, glaring at him. He only stared at her impassively. What she wasn't running for her life was what she wanted to know.

"Someone who murdered his entire family isn't attacking me, an enemy shinobi," She muttered disdainfully. "Unusual, don't you think?"

She really couldn't afford to be so snotty, but her words were just coming up, word vomit.

"You know nothing of why I did what I did," He replied plainly.

"You killed your _family!" _She hissed. "What good reason could there possibly be for that?"

"If I hadn't done what I did, there's a good chance you would not be alive at this moment."


	2. Truth

_**にち**____**ひらび**____**日**____**はねぼう**____**亅**_

_**Nightfall Overture.**_

_**"Truth"**_

She was speechless, for a moment. Was he insane?

Seeing the incredulous look on her face, he continued. "You cling to what you know; knowledge. Ignorance is bliss, girl. It's better you not know the truth, but I'm going to tell you. Whether you choose to step out of what you think is reality and believe it or remain in ignorance is up to you."

He was settled back against the tree, obviously waiting for her to make a decision. She was mildly agitated that he'd called her 'girl', but she seriously thought about it for a moment. Should she hear what he had to say, or turn and run? What did he mean by "What you think is reality"? Was this "truth" he spoke of so shocking?

Curiosity got the better of her and she plopped down on her bottom.

"I am not what you believe me to be," he began. "If you choose to believe this, I ask that you don't think of your village differently."

She crossed her legs, ears open. She didn't speak; only listened.

"At thirteen, I wasn an Anbu black-op, and very-well respected in both the village and my clan. I was trusted."

She frowned. _'That's how you committed your crim so easily.'_

"It was rumored that the Uchiha clan was planning to over-throw the Hokage and Elders and take over Konoha for themselves."

Her eyes widened. _What?_

It was as if he read her mind, he answered her question so directly. "I'm being perfectly serious, Haruno Sakura."

"That's.. but.. the Uchiha clan was the police force!"

"That was your reality," the Uchiha replied. "The clan was given that responsibility to keep them in line. The fact was that the Uchiha clan had a deep hatred for the Elders of Konoha. That roots back to a hundred years ago, during the Great Ninja War."

"What happened?"

"Does the name 'Uchiha Madara' ring a bell?"

Her eyes widened. _Uchiha Madara..?_

"He was one of the two founders of Konoha."

She nodded. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"When he and Hashirama of the Senjuu clan founded Konoha, the two fought over who would be the leader."

"And the first Hokage won."

"Yes, and Madara was bitter. The whole clan was bitter. And because of their bitterness, they slowly became ostrasized."

She let out a breath. She was learning of the Uchiha clan's past; it was so much information to take in.. And there he sat, telling her what Sasuke never bothered to. This was perhaps the oddest day of her entire life.

"Tell me, Haruno Sakura, what is your opinion of the Uchiha clan after hearing this?"

She hesitated, but her headstrong personality wouldn't let her lie. "I think they're arrogant and power-hungry."

He didn't move, didn't blink, didn't react in the slightest. It unnerved her. He didn't comment on her words. He merely moved on, as if she hadn't said anything. "More time passed by, and the clan grew more and more spiteful. While I went through the academy, and Sasuke was just a little one - "

Sakura cringed at the mention of his name.

" - I overheard things my father said to mother, and to other men in the clan. Things that made me worry, because even though I was only a child, around eight, I wasn't stupid. I was a tad suspicious that my father was planning something. I dismissed it until I graduated from the academy not much later. I quickly grew from child to adult; not physically, but mentally. That was partially what made me rank up so quickly. I had skill beyond anyone else my age - "

"And still do," Sakura muttered bitterly. He paused for a moment, seeming to consider her. She could feel his eyes on her. It made her nervous.

"It got worse and worse," he went on. "For two years.. Until one day, I was summoned by the Hokage. He gave me a mission: To be a spy on the Uchiha clan from the inside."

Sakura's eyes widened. She was a sensible person, she knew where this was going. Nevertheless, she remained quiet and let him speak.

"It was easy to report to the Hokage of the clan's dealings, because they'd placed me in the Anbu to spy on the Hokage."

"So.. You were a double-agent." She murmured.

"Yes. I was truly on the Hokage's side," he answered lowly. "The safety and peace of the village was more important than my family's grudge."

She looked away. Based on the information she was being given, Itachi wasn't the bad guy everyone always made him out to be. Could she really believe this man. He was a criminal, he was evil. He was the enemy.

But that was only her reality. That was what she lived by. It was what she knew. That was exactly what he'd talked about before. What she was dealing with right then was exactly what he meant.

Her eyes rose to meet his. The coal-colored orbs merely stared at her.

No Sharingan. That and the fact that he was sitting there and not attack or killing her was enough to shatter what she though she knew.

"So.. What happened?"

Itachi's face was grim. "One night, I reported to the Elders that the clan was planning a coup de-tat to assassinate them."

"And you..." She trailed off.

"Yes," He kept his eyes on her. "I was ordered to kill them. It was my choice to either accept the mission, or stand aside and let a possible war develop between the clan and rest of the village."

The more words this man spoke, the more she began to see him as a torn shinobi rather than a ruthless criminal.

"I made my choice, as you know."

She gazed at him. His face was expressionless.

"Why didn't you kill.."

".. Sasuke?"

She cringed again before nodding quietly.

"I couldn't."

Her eyes widened slightly. Sasuke hated Itachi, and she always thought Itachi hated Sasuke too. "He's my little brother," Itachi said quietly. "I shouldn't have left him alive, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him.

She fought back the urge to cry. What she'd heard made her heart shatter with grief. "Itachi, I.." She murmured, before clapping a hand over her mouth. She's just called him by his first name, a personal thing.

"Have you chosen to believe that I've told you?"

"I... I do. It sounds so crazy, but.."

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for, Haruno Sakura."

"Just.. Sakura, please," She whispered.

He remained still. "I ask you not to reveal this information to anyone. I shouldn't have told you."

She frowned. "Then why did you?"

"I have yet to figure that out," He said, before nodding his head once. "You should leave."

"But I.." She sat up and crawled closer to him. "I want to know more about you."

"My life is not yours to know," He murmured, watching her.

"But I'm interested.. Highly interested.." She looked at him with pleading eyes, now close to him. Under normal circumstanced, she wouldn't have even spoken to him in the first place.

But these weren't normal circumstances. Her hand reached up slowly, and just as her fingertips brushed his cheek, his hand caught her wrist once again. Her breath hitched and she stared at him.

"Haruno Sakura, you're a talented kunoichi," He said. "If you're seen here with the likes of me, you'll be in trouble."

She looked at him, wide-eyed, before looking away. He released her wrist and she let it fall into her lap. "I suppose I should go." She stood to her feet.

"I'm sure we will meet again sooner or later," Came his low reply.

She looked back at him. "Thank you.. For opening my eyes."

The man was a mystery to her. One minute, he was telling her a truth that sounded impossible; the next, he didn't speak at all.

She supposed that even though he'd revealed to her things that almost no one else knew, she still didn't know who Uchiha Itachi was.

Surprisingly to her, she wanted to find out. Before, she couldn't care less. She wanted to kill him.

Now, she wanted to understand him.

She only hoped she would have the chance to.


	3. As You Listen to the Nightfall Overture

**A/N: I believe I should explain a few things. The Kanji below is "Nightfall Agreement." Overture can mean a part of music, or an agreement of some sort. And since it kind of applies to both meanings, I did it that way. This is a three-shot, so this is the last of it. I hope you enjoy it.**

**PS-- This fic was based on the song "Nightfall Overture" by Nightingale. It's a great song, you should listen to it.**

**Review, plz. D:**

_**にち**____**ひらび**____**日**____**はねぼう**____**亅**_

_**Nightfall Overture.**_

_**"As You Listen to the Nightfall Overture"**_

_"Sakura, what have you done?" Kakashi's voice was rough, demanding, but she was too dazed to answer him._

_xXx_

An Akatsuki had been spotted outside the village. Tem Seven, one of the best teams around, was sent to restrain and capture the criminal. Kakashi gave them strict orders to attack at first sight. Sakura didn't know who the Akatsuki was, but she was prepared to annihilate.

However, when she saw the raven-black hair that accompanied the large cloak, she knew she couldn't do a thing.

When they were close enough to him, she saw that impassibe face. Was he alone? Was his partner with him? What was he doing near the village?

He stopped in a clearing, and they also landed. Kakashi was the first to confront him.

Sakura watched the fight ensue. It was merely hand-to-hand combat, but she could tell that the Uchiha was only defending himself. He wasn't menacing as she watched him then; he was beautiful.

She was surprised at how quickly her opinion of him had changed. Itachi definitely was _not_ the person she thought he was.

She saw clones appear out of the trees. _How did he even create them? _She hadn't seen him make handsigns or anything, and they certainly couldn't have been there before, or she would have sense them.

But the funny thing was, there was only two clones, not three.

So Sakura stood there, watching her teammates battle the mysterious Uchiha. She wanted to help them, but..

"Augh!"

Her head jerked in Kakashi's direction. He'd apparently been flung somehow into a tree, for he was leaning against the damaged trunk, panting. "Sakura, get him!"

Her first instinct was to follow orders, so she ran towards Itachi, but when she came close enough, she just.. stopped.

She only stood there, staring up at the man who was a head taller than herself.

"Sakura, what are you waiting for?!"

She glancded at her former sensei, before locking with the Uchiha. They both shared a look of understanding; they knew what to do. She wanted to talk with him, not fight him, and he understood that. So, he took off, and she let out a faux cry of rage, running after him. She hoped her teammates would be preoccupied long enough for her to at least ask him some questions.

She supposed that Itachi and herself were far enough away because the Uchiha stopped in the middle of a small clearing, his back to her. She landed as well, and slowly approached him with small footsteps. "It's been almost a month," she said quietly.

"So it has," Came his grim reply.

She took a step forward and reached out a hand for his right shoulder. She should have expected it, but was surprised nonetheless; she yelped when he caught her wrist with his left hand. Cold fingers tightened on the skin. She gazed at him, murmuring, "You seem to have a habit of doing that.."

"As you seem to have a habit of trying to touch me."

"Why won't you let me?" She pursed her lips.

He remained quiet, considering her before speaking. "You have a boldness that I haven't seen in a long time," He commented, his grip on her wrist loosening.

"I'm not shy," She replied softly, her other hand coming up towards his face. His other hand caught that wrist and her breath hitched. "Your fingers are cold.."

He didn't say anything; he merely gazed at her with apathetic eyes. She expected that much. She didn't even bother to think that she was probably closer to him - one of the most dangerous men in the shinobi world - than most anyone, except, perhaps, his partner.

She felt the strongest urge to just _touch _him.. But she couldn't; his grip on her was too tight.

So she leaned forward, closer to the attractive man, her gaze lowering to rest on his pale lips.

"I want to understand you, Uchiha Itachi," She whispered, and relished the feel of his cool breath on her face.

His voice was low and silky as he replied, "That makes you strange, Haruno Sakura."

She didn't know what possibly could have possessed her to want to touch him in any way, but she did just that. Letting her eyes slowly close, she leaned forward a bit more, brushing her lips against his softly.

He moved his head back slightly, as if to resist. She began to shrink with disappointment until his hands tightened slightly on her wrists. Before she knew it, his mouth was on hers.

A criminal had just stolen her first kiss.

But.. she didn't mind. She was intrigued by him, attracted to him, and her whole body was currently on _fire._

It was only when he slowly broke away that she actually let her knees buckle. She fell forward, into his arms, and he held her up. She was completely dazed. She felt high, like she'd just taken an ecstasy pill. She felt happy, giddy, confused, reluctant, and slightly upset at the same time.

That kiss ended all-too soon.

She heard the voices of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai, and quickly pulled away from Itachi, doing her best to stand straight.

He gazed at her, but he was different: his eyes were smoldering, the deep pools of black filled with heat. It made her heart race, the way he looked at her.

"Perhaps we will meet again, Sakura," He said smoothly, before turning his back on them and dashing off.

Kakashi landed beside her a few moments later, panting. "Sakura, you don't have a scratch on you," he said. "Did you even fight him at all??"

She merely shook her quietly, staring in the direction the man had left.

"Sakura, what have you done?" Kakashi's voice was rough, demanding, but she was too dazed to answer him.

She kissed Uchiha Itachi.

_She kissed Uchiha Itachi._

Possibly something no one has done.

And, as much as she wasn't supposed to, she enjoyed it, very much. She didn't get to ask him any questions, but come on.

_She __kissed__ Uchiha Itachi._

"Sakura, do you not realize what damage you've done?" Kakashi was angry. She'd never seen him so angry. "Well, do you?!"

She only nodded. She'd let him get away, but that wasn't her worst deed.

Her worst deed was meeting him in the first place.

She pondered this as they headed back to the village, the sky dark. She failed the team, the Hokage, but she wasn't thinking about that.

She only thought of one Uchiha Itachi as she listened to the sounds of the Nightfall Overture.


End file.
